Speak Now
by VampireQueen21
Summary: XOCharmed. LizCole. It’s Phoebe and Cole’s wedding and the priest has asked if anyone speaks out against the marriage, Liz has something to say.


Title: Speak Now (One-Shot)  
Author: Dez/Jezebel Jinx/VampireQueen21  
Rating: Teen  
Couple: Liz/Cole, slight Phoebe/Cole  
Summary: It's Phoebe and Cole's wedding and the Father has asked if anyone speaks out against the marriage, Liz has something to say.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, Charmed and Roswell belong to people who aren't me.   
A.N.: While watching the Phoebe/Cole wedding this popped into my head. At the moment I'm working on a fic (another Liz/Cole) called Exit Strategy, I mention that for this reason Liz is half-demon and I'm using the past that I created for Liz in that fic in this one as well. However these two fics are completely separate the only thing they have in common is the couple and most of her background/name in the demon world. So this fic isn't apart of that other fic at all.   
A.N. 2: This is a rewrite of Charmed Season 4 ep Marry-Go-Roundjust the wedding part anyway and everything except the Lazarus demon has happened, the dress however was changed by the Seer, and the face full of zits was also the Seer and Phoebe still became invisible for a little while. Cole is still Belthazor not the Source or human. Liz is kinda bitchy in this but hey everyone has the right to be bitchy sometimes right?  
A.N. 3: This is the last AN I swear. When Paige draws the last Tarot card from the three piles it comes up the Death card and they make it seem like Phoebe's going to die if she marries Cole. However the Death card for the most part means a change of some kind not death so that's different as well.   
Warning: Not nice to Phoebe…than again many of my Charmed fics XO or not aren't really nice toward her.

Chapter One of One 

Elizeran stands outside the church listening to the bells gong in the background, she may be evil—ok maybe not completely evil but that is largely due to her human friends, but she still loves the sound of church bells. The roses and carnations from inside waft passed her nose, wrapping her in comfort. No way did Belthazor come up with this; it had to be all that little witches doing.

For almost four years she's been in hiding from the Underworld, killing the occasional bounty hunter that caught onto her trail. She even settled in a small town called Roswell, yeah, the alien capital of the world. Got an apartment of her own, pretended to be a high school student named Elizabeth "Liz" Parker, hell she even had human friends.

Maria Deluca and Alex Whitman they are her closest friends, she has a few acquaintances Kyle Valenti and Isabel Evans. Apparently Isabel along with Max Evans, her brother, Michael Guerin, their friend, and Tess Harding, Michael's sister are aliens.

Kind of weird she knows but hey she's a half-demon so why can't aliens exist too? Isabel explained everything to her, where they were from, what their powers were, who their enemies are, and even where the Granilith is. All things that when she was completely evil would have used against them killing them all.

Now just because they told her their secret doesn't mean she went and blabbed her own. For instance the fact that she's sixty-five years old but still looks on her best day twenty, or that she's a Shadow demon that has seen more death and destruction then they could ever imagine. They're stupid enough to tell her their secrets but that can't be said about her. Belthazor taught her well.

That's what brought her to this church in San Francisco, Belthazor or Cole Turner in his human form. She had been sitting in the Crashdown a local café reading the newspaper listening to her group of friends and acquaintances yammer about something or another when she read the announcement. Phoebe Halliwell and Cole Turner to be married in… the announcement went on and on taking up almost a half of a page. 

She felt her heart breaking as she read it, Elizeran and Belthazor had been lovers for forty years. How could he even think of marrying someone else, a witch no less. Halliwell is a very well known name in the Underworld; after all they've killed plenty of their kind her own mother was killed by a Halliwell. Why would he stoop to such a level, marrying a witch? It's unheard of, not to mention punishable by death.

Quickly she made her way from the Crashdown Café hardly saying a word to the others, she had to get out of there, she had to get to San Francisco. In minutes of getting home she was changed and packed never glancing back on the town she made her home for two years. Belthazor is all that mattered; she had to stop that wedding. Or at least tell him that she still loves him and then he could make his decision from there.

Now here she is standing in front of the church gathering her courage to go in, when she hears the wedding march she knows the priest will be asking if someone objects. That will be her cue to bust into the church and shock everyone. The evil side to her is jumping for joy at the pain this will cause but the good side of her stamps that down. 

Liz hears the priest, time to go. "If there are any objections why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." The soft gentle voice speaks to the church. Hardly anyone ever speaks up but there is the occasional objection, this doesn't seem to be one of those occasions. When it looks like no one is going to speak up he opens his mouth to continue but the crashing open of the church doors stops any sound from coming.

"I object." A silky, seductive voice sounds from the back of the church followed by the clicking of heels of the stone tiled floor. A gorgeous woman comes into view wearing tight brown leather pants, a silk black top that's almost see through and a brown leather jacket to match her pants. "Hello Cole."

Cole couldn't take his gaze off her, it's impossible but she seems to have gotten more beautiful over the passed four years. Phoebe doesn't even enter his mind as he stares longingly at Liz strutting down the aisle. Her hips sway softly, her breasts bounce delicately with each step, and her eyes twinkle with mischief.

"Who the Hell are you?" Phoebe and Piper question at the same time. The bride switches her gaze between Cole and the woman who objected; the woman Cole can't stop staring at. With everything that has happened today why couldn't the Powers That Be give her a break?

"An old friend of Cole's." She doesn't bother to spare a glance Phoebe's direction; her attention is completely captured by Cole. "You look good."

"Not as good as you." He growls, desire bubbling in his gut. If he was paying attention to Phoebe he would have seen the hurt expression gracing her pretty features but since he wasn't he didn't notice. Simply being in Elizeran's presence again brought all his feelings of love for her back.

"I don't know," Liz rakes her gaze up and down Cole's body enjoying every inch incased in that tux. "You're looking damn fine by my standards." She draws her lower lip under her teeth biting down gently, just enough to make him squirm.

Coughing uncomfortably Cole steps down off the top of the stairs and stands remarkably close to the leather encased woman. Her scent wafts through his nose, vanilla, smoke, and leather a deadly combination. 

"Cole, what are you doing?" Phoebe grips her wedding dress in a panic, this is her wedding day, how the Hell can this be happening?

Phoebe's whining voice breaks him out of his trance, right, he's getting married today. Cole glances around the church, everyone is staring at them, some glaring but many are looking on with morbid curiosity. Swallowing he turns his head to look at Phoebe, tears are streaming down her face, her knuckles white from clutching her wedding gown.

With Elizeran back did he really want Phoebe? The only reason he turned to her was because Elizeran had left to go into hiding. The head honchos of the Underworld wouldn't let her take a vacation, now normally the Officials are generous to their demons but they wanted Elizeran to stay on because the Charmed Ones were close to being formed.

There were of course warlocks and other demons working to get their powers but the Underworld wanted their top demon warriors to be at the ready. Unfortunately, at least in this case, for Elizeran that included her. So a week later when he woke up to a note beside him instead of her warm body he knew that she was gone.

She hadn't gotten a vacation since his last vacation and that had been in 1988; he didn't blame her for bailing. It hurt when she just left him a note, but he understood why, or hoped he did. If she told him to his face she wouldn't be able to leave.

Liz places a hand against Cole's cheek turning his gaze back to her. "Before you marry her I wanted to do this one last time." Rising onto her tiptoes she brings her lips to Cole's. It was as if they'd never been apart, the warmth pooling deep in her belly, the fire threatening to shoot from every pore of her body, every molecule inside her screamed she was home.

Groans come from the entwined couple, Phoebe watches on in horror and pain as Cole grips the woman's hips drawing her into his chest. They break apart breathing heavily, "Do you still want to marry the witch?" Liz whispers but before Cole can answer Piper freezes the room finally coming out of her shock.

"This is not good." Paige tells her sisters. "Oh Phoebe I'm sorry." Why didn't Phoebe listen to her? When she did the Tarot reading it showed despair she knew it couldn't have been good, now this happens. Coincidence, she thinks not. Just because Phoebe and Piper have been witches longer than she has doesn't mean they know everything. When would they learn to trust her?

"Who the Hell is she? No way can she be human." Phoebe shouts, unable to look at her soon-to-be husband or the woman he has in his arms. Dammit that should be her being held in his embrace not some tramp.

Piper nods, "Gotta agree with you on that." She unfreezes Leo not giving him a chance to speak. "Orb to the Manor, get the Book of Shadows. That woman is sending off a whole bunch of demon vibes and we need to find out who she is." 

Shaking his head in agreement he orbs to the Manor and back to the church quickly, with the Book in hand. Although he doesn't like the idea of taking the Book out of the house he agrees that they need figure out who this woman is. "Got it."

Phoebe grabs the Book from him but then yells at the ceiling. "Grams need some Supernatural help here." Magically the Book turns page after page till it lands on a page with a drawing of a solid black womanly figure with long flowing jet-black hair to match her skin. The only forms of color on her are her striking electric blue eyes and various symbols in red and blue on different areas of her body.

"Elizeran, why does that name sound so familiar?" Piper questions Leo.

"Oh no," He quickly shoots his gaze over to Cole and the woman. "It can't be…she…" Swallowing Leo starts over. "Elizeran was Belthazor's lover for forty years. They were inseparable, it was rumored up there," he points to the ceiling, "that she was dead because she disappeared four years ago."

"So why the Hell is she here at MY WEDDING!" Phoebe shouts loudly her voice echoes throughout the church. This can't be happening, this can't be happening. Her thoughts race with those four words playing over and over in head.

"Probably to get Cole back, demons love even if it's not the same way humans do. Elizeran has killed over a half a dozen powerful covens, has killed five Whitelighters. Those marks on her body represent those kills. This must be her human form." Leo explains.

"Well this is just great." Paige rolls her eyes. Unfortunately…or fortunately however she wants to look at it, it seems as if Cole will choose this Elizeran demon over Phoebe. She can't say she blames him, over the passed two days she's seen a whole new side to Phoebe that isn't flattering in the least.

"You say she wants Cole, well she can't have him, he's mine, he's going to be MY husband." Phoebe argues not willing to let Cole go. They've been through too much for him to just throw it all away for his demon whore.

Piper could feel her freeze was only a couple minutes from wearing off. "Leo orb the Book back to Manor, go." She hands him the Book and again he orbs out only to return a minute later empty handed just in time as everyone unfreezes.

If Phoebe thought Cole would need at least a second to answer Elizeran's question of whether or not he still wanted to marry her, she's wrong. Cole knew his answer, "No." He realized when Liz's lips meshed together with his that what he felt for Phoebe paled in comparison to what he feels for Elizeran. "I love you."

Smiling wide Liz wraps her arms around Cole's neck holding him close. "I love you too." Now that Cole is back with her she can admit that she was worried he would the witch over her. He must have really cared for her to get this far in the relationship. "I'm never leaving you again." She whispers into his ear.

"Cole please you can't be serious. Please tell me this is just some sick, cruel joke." Phoebe pleads.

"Sorry Phoebe, it never would have worked." Without looking back the demon duo run playfully outside into the sun away from the church. When they're away from the building Cole shimmers and Liz travels through a shadow. Neither notice Phoebe's loud, heart wrenching cries for her ex-love.

Over the years Elizeran and Belthazor became what they were before she left him for four years, powerful demons who wanted nothing but each other and power. Their first order of business had been to reacquaint themselves with the other, but after that they did something no other demon had been able to do. They killed the Charmed Ones completely. 

When Belthazor had killed Phoebe she had begged and pleaded for Cole to remember the love they shared and to spare her life, he didn't listen, fried her with an energy ball right there. However she was lenient on the other two sisters made their deaths quick and relatively painless. Killing the infamous Charmed Ones had earned them the most powerful positions in the demon world Belthazor became the Source and Elizeran became his Queen.

Together they rule the Underworld with an iron fist; she gave birth to twelve-demon spawn over the passed twenty years. She's sure there will be more eventually, Belthazor loves to see her pregnant with his children but for now they're happy with their dozen. Neither know what would be coming at them next, but they did know they'd handle it together. 

The End


End file.
